SSSchool! On the Action
by Michie Masako Ryoko
Summary: Jadi murid SMA? Biasa. Jadi mahasiswa? Biasa. Guru SD? Biasa juga. Tapi bagaimana jika seandainya para Goldies tercinta kita jadi guru SMP? What will happen? CHAP 2 Up!/"Gak, ah! Saya jadi orang musyrik nanti."/"Announcement! Announcement, girls!"/Memang sih enak, cuman ngecek data siswa. Tapi gak enaknya―"/FILLUS KACANG ATOM!"/"KYAAAA! MOE NYA!"/
1. Chapter 0 : Welcome to SMP!

Para Gold Saint (LC, Original, dan Omega) memandangi gedung sekolah di hadapan mereka. Dalam hati, mereka mengutuk-ngutuk Athena yang mau-maunya menuruti request Zeus. Tunggu. Request?

.

.

Michie Masako Ryoko Present

.

.

**SSSchool! On the Action**

**Chapter 0** : Welcome to SMP!

.

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi

SSSchool! On the Action © Michie Masako Ryoko

Warning : OOC, OC(s), typo(s), GJ, Abal, Yaoi, and others

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

***Flashback On***

Matahari bersinar (amat-sangat) terik di sebuah gedung raksasa yang merupakan salah satu Keajaiban Dunia bersama Kakbah dan Menara Pisa―yaitu Colosseum. Di dalam bangunan itu terdapat para Saint yang berjemur bagaikan sedang berada di pantai―lengkap dengan pakaian renang dan beberapa perlegkapan pantai lain nya. Sayangnya, tidak ada air biru jernih maupun pasir putih. Hanya lapangan berdebu dan bangku-bangku semen yang terbengkalai begitu saja.

Sementara di tengah lapangan, Athena Sasha dan Athena Saori―didampingi Pope Sage, sedang rapat di dalam tenda terpal putih yang konon memancarkan silau ke penjuru arah. Rapat bertiga? Oh, bukan. Mereka rapat bersama Zeus, raja dari para Dewa. Tak lupa ayahanda dari Athena itu didampingi oleh Dewa Hermes―yang tampak gerah meski sudah berada di tenda terpal.

"Ada gerangan apakah ayahanda mengadakan rapat ini?" tanya Sasha dengan santun nya. Saori yang speechless hanya mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan inkarnasi masa lalu nya itu.

"Aku menugaskan kalian beserta prajurit terkuat kalian untuk menjadi guru di Indonesia." Sasha dan Saori kaget. Menjadi, guru?

"Mengapa harus Athena-sama beserta Saint nya, Zeus-sama?" tanya Sage heran. Seingatnya, masih banyak Dewa-Dewi yang memiliki prajurit yang jauh lebih banyak dan kuat dibanding Saint.

Zeus menghela napas kecil."Saya rasa, hanya para Saint saja yang bisa melakukannya. Mereka sudah berpengalaman dalam menghadapi berbagai macam kesulitan baik pribadi maupun bersama." Beberapa Saint baik Silver maupun Bronze yang menguping diluar tenda langsung nyengir mendengar nya.

"..."

"Mr. Mohammad Nuh sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan Olympia buku gratis dan dana untuk pembangunan Olympia University. Sebagai balasan atas kebaikan nya, ia meminta saya untuk menugaskan beberapa orang untuk menggantikan guru yang sudah gugur."

'Gugur?' batin Sasha bingung. Bukankah guru tidak pergi ke medan perang? Sementara Saori sibuk menata make-up nya agar tidak luntur akibat keringat.

"Jadi, kalian beserta anak buah kalian akan ditugaskan menjadi guru di SMP yang prestasi nya luar biasa, dan murid nya juga luar biasa nakal."

Kedua Athena itu saling bertatapan. Mereka langung merasa horor dengan kata 'luar biasa nakal'. Di benak mereka, langsung terbayang adegan murid tawuran, sekolah di bom, serta acara lempar-lempar kursi dan meja.

"Tapi jangan khawatir."

Saori dan Sasha kembali menoleh ke Zeus."Mereka janji akan memberikan gaji 10 kali lipat dibanding disini." Seketika mata Saori langsung berubah menjadi dollar.

"Jadi, bagaimana, anakku sayang?"

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan **sangat** senang hati, ayahanda ku yang terganteng di jagat raya," jawab Saori tanpa ragu lagi. 'Apapun rintangan nya, demi uang!'

"Aku juga setuju dengan Saori-san."

"Tapi―"

"Lagipula, ini bisa jadi pengalaman baru untuk semua Saint. Selama ini mereka hanya bertempur, jadi tidak ada salah nya jika mereka melakukan pekerjaan mulia menjadi guru. Kau juga setuju 'kan, Sage-san?" Sage hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Memang mulia, tapi mengajar murid yang luar biasa nakal? Ia saja yang menjadi guru dari seorang Cancer Manigoldo saja sudah kewalahan. Bagaimana mereka yang belum pernah jadi guru harus mengajari ratusan murid?

Zeus tersenyum lega. "Jadi kita sepakat, ya?" Kedua Athena itu langsung mengangguk yakin.

"Hermes."

"Iya, Zeus-sama."

"Buatkan surat peresmian dan susunan peraturan untuk tugas Athena beserta Saint nya. Pastikan semuanya selesai begitu sampai di Olympia."

"Baik, Zeus-sama."

Sebuah portal cahaya terbuka."Take care of yourself, my lovely honey boney sweety," ucap Zeus sembari melambaikan tangan kepada kedua putri nya itu.

"Ya, ayahanda!"

Portal pun menghilang. Menyisakan Saori yang masih memikirkan uang, Sasha yang tersenyum senang, dan Sage yang sweatdrop akan keputusan tadi.

***Flashback Off***

"Kenapa pada melamun disitu? Ayo masuk." Ucapan dari Sasha langsung membuyarkan lamunan para Gold Saint. Jika dipikir-pikir, sepertinya mereka sudah melamun selama 30 menit. 30 MENIT?!

Ehem!

Dari para Saint, hanya Gold Saint dan Bronze Saint utama saja yang pergi ke Indonesia. Tidak lupa dengan kedua Athena beserta Hakurei dan Sage. Jika ada keluarga yang ikut―seperti Medea misalnya, mereka sedang menata rumah sewa mereka untuk tinggal di Indonesia.

"Gila. Gede banget gedung sekolah nya," ucap DM yang disusul dengan anggukan Shura dan Milo. Kardia yang di samping Shura hanya begidik ngeri. 'Pasti perpustakaan nya lebih gede dibanding gedung sekolah nya. Tidaakkk!' Mengingat kenangan nya dulu saat bertugas ke Bluegard bersama Degel.

Subaru menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. "Sekolah nya kok sepi, ya?"

"Apa pada ngumpet kali ya liat itu?" gumam Souma melirik ke Ionia dan Harbinger yang kebetulan bersebelahan. Untungnya kedua Gold Saint seram itu tidak mendengar ucapan menantang-cari-mati dari Souma.

"Kalau nggak salah, sekolah diliburkan selama bulan puasa," ucap Yuna yang disusuli dengan jawaban 'oh' oleh teman-teman Bronze nya (minus Koga yang bersama Saori dan Seiya). "Itu udah tradisi dari dulu di sini."

Aria menarik nafas sejenak lalu menghembuskan nya dengan senang. "Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk sekolah nanti."

"Aku juga," sahut Ryuho dengan nada halus nya. Haruto di sebelah Ryuho mengangguk singkat. Apapun keputusan (calon) pacar nya itu, dia ridho saja. Eden yang sedari tadi diam tetap cuek sambil mendengarkan lagu dari I-Phone nya.

"Seiya. Payung nya ke kiri sedikit."

"I-Iya, Ojou-sama," jawab Seiya mematuhi perintah Saori. Di Indonesia, cuaca nya 8 kali lipat lebih panas dibanding di Yunani, jadi Saori sudah memesan payung large size untuk dibawa ajudan setia nya itu―Seiya. Koga di sebelah Seiya hanya facepalm melihat mereka berdua. Dibanding terlihat seperti keluarga, sepertinya mereka lebih mirip majikan dan butler, deh.

Manigoldo terus berputar-putar memandangi sekeliling nya. "Oh, jadi ini toh yang namanya sekolah?" El Cid yang merasa risih dengan kelakuan murid Pope Sage itu segera melangkah cepat ke depan. Disusul Sisyphus beserta Gold Saint Lost Canvas lainnya.

"Emang elo pikir apa?" tanya Kardia yang mundur ke sebelah Manigoldo―tapi tetap jaga jarak.

"Kuil Papacy 5 blok."

Kardia hanya memutar bola mata nya bosan. Kemudian, Manigoldo dengan watados nya berkata, "Kenapa? Elo nyesel kagak pernah sekolah gegara elo itu b-e-g-o?"

TWITCH

Empat sikut muncul di dahi Kardia.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

"GUE CINCANG ELO, DASAR KEPITING KAMVPRET!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, terlihat 2 kilatan cahaya yang saling berkejaran yang menerobos para Saint lainnya. Beberapa ada yang cengo dan ada yang cuek. Sage yang masih asyik bertelponan dengan Lugonis terpaksa memutuskan panggilan untuk menghentikan mereka berdua sebelum ada kerusakan parah di gedung sekolah ini.

WoOoW

Usai proses peleraian Manigoldo dan Kardia yang memakan waktu cukup lama, akhirnya rombongan pun tiba di kantor Kepala Sekolah. Begitu mereka masuk...

"Loh?"

"Halo."

"Kalian..."

Tepat tidak jauh di hadapan mereka, terdapat beberapa orang yang sudah tak asing lagi di mata para Saint―terutama Gold Saint dan Athena. Kita mulai secara urut dari kanan ke kiri, yaitu Alone, Tenma, Seraphina, Unity, Poseidon (di tubuh Julian), serta Sorrento. Bukannya hanya Saint, Pope dan Athena saja yang di kirim ke sini?

Mengerti akan keadaan ini, Hakurei berkata, "Karena kita kekurangan beberapa lowongan, kita mendatangkan mereka untuk mengisi kekosongan nya." Alone seperti biasa―langsung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke adik nya Sasha. Tenma juga ikut melambaikan tangan ke Sasha dan Gold Saint LC lainnya.

"Selain itu, mulai besok kalian akan langsung bekerja."

Ucapan tiba-tiba dari Hakurei langsung membuat mereka semua terkejut. "APA?! BESOK?!"

"Kalian bisa mengambil berkas identitas kalian di ruang Guru. Setelah itu, kalian bisa langsung pulang untuk istirahat."

Semuanya hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari kakak kembar Pope Sage itu.

WoOoW

"WTF?! Gue jadi guru PKN?!" pekik DM 5 oktaf usai membaca berkas di tangan nya itu.

Kanon menepuk bahu DM. "Santai aja kali, DM. Gue jadi guru TIK biasa-biasa aja, kok."

"Lagian, gue sekolah TK aja kagak. Gimana mau jadi guru SMP?"

"Itu derita elo cuman ngulitin muka orang."

"Yeee, enak aja! Emang nya elo juga sekolah? Kagak kan?"

Aphrodite mendadak muncul menengahi mereka berdua. "Udah-udah~ Deathy gitu-gitu kan hebat bisa jadi guru PKN. Apalagi ai yang pretty ini, jadi guru Biologi, loh~~" DM dan Kanon langsung memalingkan muka dan berhoek ria.

"Sonia-sama dapat bagian apa?"

Sonia yang terus memandang lekat berkas nya segera menoleh ke Mycenae. Ia mendesah sejenak sebelum menjawab."Guru BK merangkap BP."

"Kok aku baru denger, ya?" ucap Paradox penasaran dengan istilah asing itu.

"BP? BK? Itu apaan? Gue yang Wonderful ini kok gak pernah denger, ya?" Mendengar pertanyaan ngaco dari Schiller, nyaris membuat Sonia ingin sekali men-Scarlet Needle lelaki itu. Tapi untung nya sudah dijitak duluan oleh Genbu.

"BK adalah Bimbingan Komersial, sementara BP adalah Bimbingan Penyuluhan. Tugas dari BK adalah mengatur keuangan sekolah, sementara BP memberikan penyuluhan kepada murid," jelas Ionia dengan poker face selalu setia di wajah tua nan garang itu.

Harbinger menoleh ke Sonia sejenak."Berarti loe satu jalur dengan Scorpio yang bikin rusuh tadi, dong?" Sonia hanya beranggapan 'maybe' sebelum melanjutkan jalan dengan Paradox serta Mycenae ke luar gerbang. Menyisakan Amor tetap di belakang yang sedang menggoda Yuna.

"Kok aku gak jadi guru?" Aiolia, Aiolos, dan Sisyphus hanya tersenyum dengan pertanyaan sang Leo muda. Sisyphus pun mengusap lembut kepala Regulus. "Karena kamu masih terlalu muda untuk jadi guru. Usia mu saja baru 14 tahun."

"Memang lebih baik kamu jadi pelajar saja. Nanti 'kan bisa ketemu banyak temen disini," sambung Aiolia. Regulus hanya mengendikkan bahu nya. Aiolos merasakan sebuah firasat tentang pekerjaan baru mereka besok. Apa ya?

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

Halo, minna-san~ Kangen sama saya ya? #digebuk Readers XD

Keinspirasi dari cerita di fandom Hetalia, akhirnya saya iseng deh buat ini. Sekalian buat cerita kenangan SMP saya, meski saya ini masih SMP. Wkwkwkwkw! XD

Semuanya mau tahu lanjutannya? Mau? Mau? Makanya Review yang banyak. Jangan lupa PM bagi yang punya akun buat tanya atau sekedar review. Saya menerima segala saran dan kritik, asal jangan flame ato bash. Oke?

Michie Masako Ryoko pamit.

Mataa~

.

_31 Juli 2013_


	2. Chapter 1 : The (absurd) adventure begin

Matahari belum menampakkan wajah nya, namun murid-murid sekolah sudah berlalu lalang dari gerbang menuju ke dalam sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan murid SMP yang akan dihuni para Saint tercinta kita. Yap, mereka lah murid SMP 1 Nusantara Merdeka Berjaya Bergairah(?). Dari kelas 7 hingga kelas 9 tak luput untuk melewati gerbang. Jika tidak lewat gerbang, lewat mana lagi. Masa' mau lewat toilet?

Beralih ke salah satu kelas 8―yaitu 8A. Kelas nya para jagoan pelajaran. Di dalam kelas, seorang gadis bernama Dinda sedang duduk melamun. Memang biasanya anak-anak A dan B 95% lebih sering di luar ketimbang di kelas―kecuali saat pelajaran tentunya.

Pintu membuka dan seorang gadis masuk. "Halo, Din!" sapa nya ke Dinda.

"Eh, Doris. Wis, rambut baru ya?" Dinda pun sok memuji pada Doris―mantan murid 7B yang seneng banget soal fashion dan kosmetik. Maklum, orang kaya.

Doris tertawa garing lalu menyibakkan rambut nya bak bintang sampo. "Oh, ya jelas, dong. Artis gitu loh!" Dinda hanya memutar bola mata nya _ilfeel_.

Dari pintu, datang seorang―eh salah, maksudnya 2 gadis lagi. Dari wajah mereka yang putih dan mata yang sipit, dapat disimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah keturunan China. Yang membedakan adalah yang satu memakai kacamata dan satunya lagi tidak. Lagipula mereka bukan kakak-adik maupun saudara, kok.

Gadis yang tak berkacamata pun menyapa mereka dengan riang nya, "Dinda, Doris."

"Nikeeee, Evyyy!" Doris dengan secepat kilat langsung memeluk mereka berdua dengan kencang nya. Untung kedua nya tidak pingsan akibat sesak nafas karena Doris cepat-cepat melepas pelukan. "Aku kangen loh sama kalian."

"Kamu itu kangen sama kita bukan buat dibeliin pulsa, 'kan?" tanya Evy―gadis yang berkacamata―penuh selidik. Doris buru-buru mengibaskan kedua tangan nya. "Ng-Nggak, kok! Aku masih punya duit banyak di dompet. Hehehe!" Evy membuang muka, mengingat kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu, dimana uang celengan nya 50 ribu ludes hanya untuk membelikan pulsa Doris.

Nike [dibaca nya Nike biasa aja, ya] menengahi mereka beruda lalu melerai, "Udah-udah. Baru masuk kok udah berantem, sih?"

"Iya-iya, deh."

"Tumben kalian berangkat pagi? Biasa nya kalau mau bel baru dateng," tanya Dinda ke Nike dan Evy. "Kalau puasa tahun ini, di deket rumah ku orang-orang masjid pada keliling komplek buat bangunin orang sahur. Keluarga aku yang gak Islam aja juga ikut dibangunin. Daripada tidur lagi, ya mending aku bangun aja," balas Evy seadanya.

"Udah semingggu libur, ya? Padahal masih pengen liat Sailor Moon tiap pagi," ucap Nike dengan polos nya.

Evy segera menjitak Nike, "Kamu itu niat sekolah atau liat TV, sih?" Nike hanya nyengir.

KRUYUK KRUYUK~

Dinda memegang perut nya yang sudah berbunyi."Kalian yang Kristen sih enak. Gak puasa, gak laper."

"Makanya Dinda, jadi Kristen aja."

"Gak, ah! Saya jadi orang musyrik nanti." Doris, Evy, dan Nike tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar balasan Dinda. Dinda pun sweatdrop.

"Announcement! Announcement, girls!"

Tiba-tiba dari luar kelas, seorang gadis berjilbab ngibrit kencang ke dalam kelas. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal begitu dia berhenti. Tapi sepertinya, dia berhenti tidak pada tempatnya.

"Woi, Happy! Kita disini, bukan di meja guru!"

Gadis berjilbab itu―Happy, pun mundur 15 langkah ke belakang dari tempat salah-pemberhentian-nya tadi. "Gue dapet kabar heboh loh, girls!"

"Kabar apa? Tiara di lamar si Aldo pink-panda?" tanya Doris to the point.

Happy mengibaskan tangan nya. "Itu udah basi. Lagian, Tiara sekarang kan lagi PDKT sama Mesakh. Heh, asal tau aja ya." Semuanya langsung merapat ke Happy. "Jangan deket-deket amat kale!"

"Udah, cepetan kasih tau. Penasaran, nih!" paksa Dinda yang disusuli anggukan dari Evy-Doris-Nike. Happy pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

"..."

"Kita dapet guru baru dari luar negeri."

Hening.

"APA?! GURU BARU?! DARI LUAR NEGERI?! CIYUS?!"

Untungnya Happy sudah pasang penyadap suara di telinga nya."Kalau kalian gak percaya, buktiin sendiri di ruang Guru sana."

"Kesana, yuk!" ajak Evy. "Ayo!"

Merasa sudah hening, Happy pun melepas penyadap suara di telinganya. Tapi teman-teman nya sudah tidak ada. "Hei! Kok gue ditinggal sendirian, sih?" teriak Happy dengan volume setengah tinggi sebelum melesat menyusul Doris dkk.

.

.

Michie Masako Ryoko Present

.

.

**SSSchool! On the Action**

**Chapter 1** : The (absurd) adventure begin!

.

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi

SSSchool! On the Action © Michie Masako Ryoko

And other in this story isn't mine

Warning : OOC, OC(s), typo(s), GJ, Abal, Yaoi, and others

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

"Pagi, minna!" sapa Dohko dengan bersemangat nya begitu dirinya masuk ruang Guru lewat jalur rahasia.

Beberapa Goldies―yang sekarang merangkap guru, hanya mendongak sebelum melanjutkan aktifitas mereka. Naas nya, semua yang di ruang Guru adalah para Goldies yang terkenal dingin dan diam. Camus, Degél, dan Asmita salah satu nya.

Dohko menggaruk tengkuk nya canggung. Lalu ia pun menaruh tas punggung nya di meja nya. Dohko menoleh ke samping. Di sebelahnya adalah meja nya Shion. Tapi sayang pemilik nya tidak ada di tempat.

Guru dari Shiryu itu pun memutuskan untuk ke ruang TU. Karena dia punya firasat―jika keluar, banyak orang asing yang akan mengerubungimu. Buktinya saja dia melihat puluhan anak-anak yang berdesak-desakan mengintip ruang Guru. Mulai dari jendela, pintu, hingga dari celah-celah genteng sekali pun. Ternyata memang benar-benar seram pelajar disini.

Begitu sampai ruang TU, seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi menyapa nya. "Yo, Dohko-san!"

"Yo juga, Aiolia!" balas Dohko. Ia pun menoleh ke meja belakang Aiolia. Disana duduk sang ayah dari Ryuho. "Ternyata Shiryu juga jadi guru TU, ya?"

Shiryu hanya menyunggingkan senyum. "Iya, Roushi."

"Pasti enak ya jadi guru TU seperti kalian. Tidak usah repot-repot menerangkan pelajaran," ucap Dohko yang melirik tumpukan kecil berkas siswa di masing-masing meja Aiolia dan Shiryu.

Aiolia buru-buru menepis prasangka Dohko. "Aku juga sibuk kok, Dohko-san. Setiap hari harus mantau data dan absen siswa sambil keliling sekolah. Yang paling enak itu Shiryu. Dia palingan cuman ngecek data siswa aja," ucap nya agak menggoda ke mantan Dragon Saint itu.

Shiryu hanya mendesah kecil."Memang sih enak, cuman ngecek data siswa. Tapi gak enaknya―"

"Pagi, Shiryu-kun~"

"―ada yang nempel terus."

Seketika itu juga, Dohko dan Aiolia langsung merinding di tempat dengan aura _yandere_ Paradox yang menguar-nguar kencang. Pihak yang bersangkutan langsung duduk mepet di sebelah Shiryu sambil mengeluarkan jurus _love-love_. Terlihat sekilas Shiryu berdoa sembari berkomat-kamit mulut.

Tanpa menyadari hal yang dilakukan Shiryu itu, Paradox menoleh ke Dohko."Wah, ada Dohko-kun, nih! Ayo duduk dulu. Pasti capek berdiri terus," tawar nya pada sang Gold Saint Libra.

"Ah, gak usah repot-repot. Oh iya, gue baru inget ada jam bareng yang lain! Pergi dulu, ya!" Dohko pun memakai kemampuan Seventh Sense nya untuk kabur secepat mungkin. Tak mempedulikan Shiryu yang sudah banjir keringat.

Mengikuti Dohko, Aiolia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk nya."Aku juga mau ketemu Aiolos nii-san sama Milo. Selamat bersenang-senang ya, Shiryu!" Aiolia pun mengambil jurus seribu langkah mengejar Dohko.

"Yah, padahal aku mau kasih mereka parsel ramadhan. Tapi kalau gak mau ya gak apa-apa, deh," ucap Paradox lirih sambil melirik ke isi tas nya yang penuh bingkisan jajan.

"Shiryu-kun~~~"

Hancur sudah harapan Shiryu untuk menyusul kedua senpai nya itu. Paradox segera memeluk Shiryu dari belakang dengan manja nya. "Temenin aku disini, dong! Kamu jangan tega pergi ninggalin aku sendiri disini."

'Ryuho! Tolong ayah!' teriak Shiryu dalam hati pasrah.

WoOoW

TEETTT! TEETTT! TETTTT!

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Murid-murid pun berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing. Dikarenakan bulan puasa, jadi tidak ada upacara untuk menampilkan para Saint tercinta kita yang sekarang resmi menjadi guru di SMP mereka. Ada yang senang tidak upacara, ada pula yang sedih tidak bisa melihat _live_ guru baru mereka.

Kita mulai pertama dari kelas 7B. Karena banyaknya kelas di SMP _extraordinary_ ini, maka hanya ada beberapa kecil kelas saja yang akan kita tengok. Back to story.

Dibanding anak perempuan yang sibuk ngegosip sendiri-sendiri, anak cowok justru pada berkerubung melingkar di depan papan tulis. Seperti musyawarah, tapi bukan musyawarah. "Pada liat episode terbaru nya Hunter x Hunter 2011 kagak?" tanya Theo―selaku pemilik nilai Uji Kompetensi pembagian kelas tertinggi di kelas itu.

"Wah, gue gak sempet liat, tuh. Emang lanjutan nya gimana?" Semua anak cowok mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Athif―pemilik nilai Uji Kompetensi pembagian kelas terendah di 7B, berbalik dengan Theo.

"Jadi ceritanya gini, kan Gon duel final sama si Kunckle, pada ngomong-ngomong soal transfer Nen, Jajanken, AOP, sama apalah. Trus ada robot imut kecil punya nya si Kunckle yang ngomong nya imut-imut gitu. Pas Gon sama Knuckle lagi mau bertarung, eh langsung ganti _side_ nya Killua sama si Shoot. Eng..." Theo mendadak terdiam.

Lian―lelaki yang terkenal dengan ke-fanatik-an nya akan Hunter x Hunter langsung menanyai Theo, "Kok mandeg, Theo?"

Hening sejenak 1 menit.

"Gue lupa."

GUBRAK

Para anak cowok kelas itu pun memekik dengan kesal nya. "FILLUS KACANG ATOM!"

Theo pun menyengir geli sambil menenangkan tmean-teman nya yang sekarang lebih mirip demonstran BBM. "Becanda-becanda. Pas bagian nya Killua itu, **keren** buangett, loh! Meski Killua banyak hambatan sih gegara kutukan nya itu. Nah, pas mau bersambung, gue liat sekilas telur Chimera Ant yang ukuran gede banget. Firasat gue tambah buruk begitu liat Chimera Ant aneh yang bentuk nya beda sama Ant lain nya di trailer episode 91."

Lian manggut-manggut sembari mengerti. "Wah, berarti udah mau mendekati final battle, ya?"

"Kok loe tahu, Lian?" tanya Wisnu―selaku cowok Kristen selain Theo di kelas itu.

"Ya barangkali aja itu King Chimera Ant nya. Gue pernah baca di _list manga chapter_ nya, katanya nanti _main villain_ nya itu," jawab Lian penuh keyakinan. Namanya juga fans fanatik.

Thomas―pemilik nilai Uji Kompetensi pembagian kelas tertinggi kedua di kelas 7B, mengeluh polos. "Sayang banget ya Genei Ryodan gak ada."

Mendengar itu, Aldeen―cowok di depan Thomas langsung naik pitam. "Mata lo udah rabun, ya? Anggota nya Genei Ryodan tuh pernah muncul. Meski sekilas-dua kilas doang!" Mengingat Genei Ryodan adalah kelompok Antagonis pujaan Aldeen.

"Sorry, Al. Kok gue gak tau, ya?"

"Pas liat online layar nya buram kali," celetuk Izza yang ada di sebelah Theo. "Setuju!" ucap semua cowok, minus Izza dan Thomas, bebarengan. Baru saja Theo akan berdiskusi tentang kelanjutan episode dari Anime itu, tiba-tiba...

"Danger! Guru menuju kesini! Selamatkan diri kalian!" jerit Salma―murid perempuan yang kebetulan sedari tadi memantau lewat tempat duduk nya yang bersebelahan dengan jendela.

Mereka semua―baik cowok maupun cewek―langsung heboh + ricuh demi kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Bagaimana pun sifat mereka, mereka harus tetap displin agar tidak dibuang keluar dari SMP yang sudah susah-payah mereka masuki ini. Kasihan orang tua mereka.

JGREK!

Dari pintu yang terbuka (sangat) kasar, Genbu dengan tampang jutek-tapi-macho nya masuk ke dalam kelas. Para murid 7B langsung merasakan bulu kuduk mereka berdiri semua nya tanpa sisa. Genbu duduk di kursi guru dan mendelik tajam ke mereka.

"Selamat pagi."

"P-P-P-Pagi, pak!" sahut mereka gelagapan dan takut.

"Nama saya Genbu. Saya akan menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris kelas 7A hingga 7H, sekaligus wali kelas kalian."

Tak ada respon, Genbu pun berdiri dan mengambil sebuah penggaris kayu besar di gantungan dekat meja nya."Selama pelajaran saya, saya harap tidak ada yang ramai atau berbicara sendiri. Jika ada yang berani melakukan itu―"

"―bersiaplah mati," ucap Genbu disusuli dengan penggaris di genggaman nya yang mengacung tepat ke mereka. Tidak lupa dengan Cosmo Genbu yang menguar ganas ke seluruh ruangan. Menambah kesan bahwa Genbu adalah guru ganas yang kapan pun bisa mengamuk.

'Hiii~ Serem banget!' batin semua murid 7B horor.

WoOoW

Kita langsung meloncat ke kelas yang sebelumnya ada di pembuka chapter ini, yaitu kelas 8A. Kenapa harus kelas ini? Karena ada hal spesial untuk penghuni nya.

Di dalam kelas, tampak semua nya sedang bercengkrama sejenis-sejenis. Cowok-cowok, cewek-cewek, termasuk Dinda dkk. Baru saja kita akan menyorot salah satu dari mereka, pintu sudah terbuka. Pertanda bahwa ada guru yang masuk [kalau bukan masuk lalu apa? keluar?]. Ehem, dan kali ini yang masuk adalah... Sagitarius Sisyphus!

Masih dengan wajah ramah nya, Sisyphus pun menyapa murid 8A, "Selamat pagi, semuanya!"

"Pagi, pak!"

"Nama saya Sisyphus. Saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian sekaligus guru Fisika. Oh, dan sebelum perkenalan lebih lanjut, kelas kalian kedatangan 2 murid baru."

"Siapa, pak?" tanya Fachri―cowok pendek berkacamata yang pernah menyabet ranking 3 dari kelas 7 dulu, kebetulan tempat duduk nya berhadapan dengan meja guru.

"Kalian nanti juga tahu. Nah, ayo masuk." Sisyphus pun mengisyaratkan 'masuk' ke arah pintu kelas. Lalu masuk lah―

Jréng! Jréng! Jrénggg!

... Ryuho dan Regulus dengan seragam Osis khas SMP, diiringi musik drum band. Setelah berhenti di depan, mereka berdua menyunggingkan senyum imut nan polos.

"KYAAAA! MOE NYA!" Para cewek seketika langsung _melting_ di tempat.

"Halo, semuanya!" sapa Regulus dengan semangat dan tak lupa senyum manis nya.

"Halo juga!"

"Namaku Regulus. Aku murid baru disini. Dan aku keponakan dari Pak Sisyphus. Salam kenal, ya!" ucap Regulus memperkenalkan diri nya dengan diakhiri acara membungkuk 90 derajat.

Ryuho masih dengan tampang malu-malu imut nya pun ikut memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Ryuho, anak dari Pak Shiryu selaku guru TU. Salam kenal."

Anak-anak cowok bertepuk tangan riuh, sementara anak-anak cewek menjerit histeris dalam hati saking tidak kuat nya. Melihat itu, Sisyphus hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. "Sekarang Regulus duduk di sebelah situ, dan Ryuho di sebelah sana," tunjuk Sisyphus ke dua bangku kosong di dua tempat berbeda. Satu di depan, satu di belakang.

"Terima kasih, pak!" ucap Regulus dan Ryuho bersamaan.

Sebaiknya anak cewek harus menyiapkan lima ember sekaligus. Karena Ryuho yang imut-imut (banget) siap membuat mereka _nosebleed_.

WoOoW

Kita lompat ke kelas 8D, kelas yang di rumor kan sebagai kelas terlebay seantero SMP ini. Di salah satu bagian pojok, terlihat beberapa anak cewek berkumpul, tapi tidak semua anak cewek sekelas. Meski dikatakan kelas lebay, tidak semua nya lebay langsung.

"Guru-guru nya keren-keren banget begitu gue nengok ke ruang Guru. Pokoknya ganteng kayak artis Korea, deh! NYIAHAHAHAHA!" cerita Lidya―cewek berwajah tirus putih itu, yang diakhiri dengan tawa khas ala Soimah. Maklum, orang Banyutowo.

Rofiul―cewek berjilbab sekaligus tercantik dan terpintar di kelas 8D, bertanya,"Beneran nih, mbak Lidya?"

"Tanya a sama Tamiya. Tadi guru-guru nya ganteng bin keren 'kan, Tam?"

"Iyo, aku wae nganti ameh semaput pas ndelok gurune kuwi," jawab Tamiya―cewek dengan rambut ikal panjang di kuncir ekor kuda, dengan logat jawa nya. Cewek finalis 'Sinden Contest' itu tampak sumringah menceritakan pengalaman nya tadi pagi.

Delika―cewek asal Papua tinggi berambut rebonding menengok lewat jendela. "Wah, anak kelas 8A sama 8B kok pada tereak-tereak ya?"

"Bener kan kata gue. Guru nya baru masuk aja udah bikin anak-anak Billingual jejeritan," ucap Lidya dengan sok bangga nya sambil berbusung dada.

Elsa yang merasa ada kejanggalan dalam suara teriakan kelas 8A dan 8B berspekulasi, "Kayaknya mereka pada njerit bukan gara-gara guru nya, deh."

"Soalnya kelas mereka kedatangan murid baru yang **sensasi** banget," sambung Elsa yang sukses membuat Lidya pundung di pojokan kursi.

Dyah―cewek (ter)gendut yang kebetulan masuk rombongan asal Banyutowo, mengelus-elus punggung Lidya. "Udah, Lid. Jangan gitu-gitu amat, kali!"

KRIEETTTT!

Pintu kelas terbuka pelan dan semua murid segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Seraphina masuk dan langsung menyapa semua murid 8D begitu duduk, "Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi juga, bu!"

Seraphina beranjak dari kursi nya dan berdiri di depan kelas. "Nama saya Ibu Seraphina. Saya mengajar mata pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia kelas 8C-D dan 9E sampai 9H."

"Mirip sama Bu Wijayanti, ya?" bisik Tabita ke Awwalia yang ada di sebelah nya. Awwalia―yang termasuk salah satu cewek berkerudung di kelas mayoritas Kristen itu mengangguk setuju.

"Kok diam semua? Pada puasa, ya?" tanya Seraphina dengan nada ramah nan halus nya.

Nicholas―cowok Kristen gemuk bin imut dengan alis tebal ala Rock Lee membalas, "Saya gak puasa kok, bu. Tapi saya belum minum pelumas tenggorokan."

"Disini gak ada yang jual oli Enduro, tuh!" celetuk Marcelia―cewek yang juga rombongan Banyutowo dan ajaibnya, keponakan Soimah. Tawa murid-murid 8D pun meledak.

"Sudah-sudah. Kata nya kan kelas 8A dan 8D dapat murid baru. Kalian mau murid baru, nggak?" tawar Seraphina yang sudah merasa ada yang menunggu lama di dekat pintu kelas. "MAU BANGET, BU!"

"Baiklah. Nak, silahkan masuk."

Subaru dengan baju Osis SMP plus tas bertuliskan 'Steel Saint For&Ever' masuk dengan bergaya nya. Cewek-cewek berdecak kagum, sementara anak cowok berkomat-kamit agar teman baru mereka itu mau gabung klub _boys_ 8D.

"Good Morning, guys!"

"Morning!"

"My name is Subaru, i am from Japan. Nice to meet you." Cewek-cewek makin terpukau dengan kefasihan _English speaking_ dari Subaru. "Nice to meet you, too."

Seraphina tersenyum. "Subaru bisa duduk di bangku sebelah situ."

"Iya, bu. Makasih."

Cowok-cowok berbatin ria. 'Ternyata bisa ngomong Indo, toh. Gak dari tadi.'

Seraphina kembali bertanya pada semua murid 8D. "Mau kenalan dulu atau langsung pelajaran?"

"Kenalan dulu, Bu Seraphina!"

"Ok. Subaru, kesini lagi." Subaru yang baru saja duduk terpaksa kembali berdiri. "Yahh~ Okay, bu."

Kakak dari Unity itu merangkul ramah Subaru. "Sekarang kamu tunjuk salah seorang buat kamu ajak kenalan. Bisa cowok, bisa cewek."

"Umm... siapa ya?" Subaru memperhatikan semua nya dari depan hingga belakang. "Yang itu."

WoOoW

Defteros berjalan dengan cepat. Surat ini maksud nya apa, sih? Batin Defteros yang sejenak melirik secarik kertas di genggaman tangan nya. Yang jelas, kakak nya dalam bahaya sekarang.

***Flashback On***

Pintu kelas 8H terbuka an masuk lah Defteros. Kevin sang ketua kelas 8H segera berdiri menyiapkan."Siap, grak! Beri salam."

"Selamat pagi, pak!"

"Pagi."

Defteros menarik napas sejenak. "Saya Defteros. Mulai hari ini, saya akan mengajar Geografi dan sebagai wali kelas ini. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan." Sabrina―cewek berjilbab yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas 8H, mengangkat tangan kanan nya.

"Silahkan."

"S-Saya Sabrina. Saya mau tanya, apakah bapak punya saudara disini?"

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Eng―anu, bukan apa-apa. Cuman―"

Defteros menautkan satu alis nya. "Hem?"

"... tadi ada om-om masuk kesini, terus dia nitip surat ini buat bapak." Sabrina mengambil surat di meja nya dan menyerahkan surat serba hitam itu kepada Defteros.

Defteros membaca isi surat itu, lalu ia bertanya, "Kapan orang yang kamu maksud masuk kelas ini?"

"5 menit sebelum Pak Defteros kesini," jawab Sabrina _to the point_.

Defteros segera beranjak ke luar kelas. "Kalau begitu, bapak pergi dulu. Bapak ada urusan sebentar."

"Pak-pak! Terus kita gimana, pak? Masa' nunggu lagi sampe jamuran?" tanya Eddie―cowok pendek hitam beralis tebal yang di isu kan sebagai murid ternakal di penjuru kelas 8.

"Kalian belajar sendiri di kelas sampai bapak kembali. Mengerti?"

Semua murid terdiam sebelum menyahut, "Siap, pak!"

***Flashback Off***

Defteros mendengus sebelum kembali membaca surat itu.

.

Untuk : Gemini Defteros

Dari : Mephistopeles Yoma

Kakak mu Aspros sekarang ada bersama ku. Jika kau ingin kakak mu selamat, pergi lah sekarang juga ke gedung olahraga. 10 menit kau tak datang, kakak mu akan menjadi milik Hades-sama.

N.B. : Pastikan kau pergi sendiri dan tak ada yang bersama mu. Kau akan tahu sendiri akibat nya jika melanggar peraturan ini.

.

Ia pun mendecih. Baru saja mengajar di sekolah _fuck_ ini, sudah ada yang menganggu nya. Apalagi Aspros yang jadi taruhan nya. Tentu nya Defteros tidak ingin kakak nya mengalami insiden yang sama seperti dulu―bertarung dengan nya dan teracuni Demon Emperor Fist.

BRUGH!

"Aw!" Tanpa sengaja Defteros menabrka seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah―

"Jangan melamun saat berjalan, Defteros."

―Asmita.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru? Ada sesuatu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Defteros ketus sebelum kembali pergi. Namun keberuntungan tidak memihak nya, Asmita segera menghadang Defteros. "Perasaan mu tak beraturan. Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mu."

"Minggir sekarang juga!"

"Tidak."

"Kau jangan sok peduli pada ku!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa. Apa itu salah?"

"Overprotective."

"Suka gegabah."

"Ck!"

GREB!

Tanpa disadari, Defteros memeluk Asmita. "Maaf, Asmita. Jika aku merepotkan mu."

"Defteros."

DUG!

Asmita pun pingsan setelah saraf leher nya di mati kan oleh Defteros. "Aku akan segera kembali, Asmita." Defteros mencium kening Asmita lalu menidurkan sang Gold Saint Virgo itu. Ia beranjak untuk berdiri dan segera pergi.

WoOoW

Saori merenung dalam irama hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi. CEO Kido Corps. itu mendesah kesal. "Mengapa diri ku tidak menjadi guru―"

Latar yang semula berupa padang bunga pun berubah menjadi―

"―malah jadi penjaga Koperasi?"

―Koperasi Sekolah large size.

Sasha―yang satu tugas dengan inkarnasi masa depan nya itu, menepuk bahu nya pelan. "Sabar ya, Saori-san. Nama nya juga sudah keputusan mutlak."

"Tapi ya gak mesti beginian juga kali," dengus Saori yang mulai pundung di tempat. Sasha hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat kelakuan Saori.

Sementara di sebelah koperasi―yaitu kantin, seorang insan juga nampak nya mengeluh akan pekerjaan nya di SMP ini.

"Nasib elo, Ikki, jadi penjaga kantin."

Ikki mendongak judes ke Jabu, yang kebetulan mampir ke sekolah itu. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduk nya lalu menggebrak meja. "Masa' gue harus jadi penjaga kantin? Sementara si pirang sialan itu enak berduaan sama Shun di ruang UKS? Sebagai kakak nya Shun, gue gak terima!" ucap Ikki panjang kali lebar begitu sis―ehem, brother complex akut nya kambuh lagi.

Jabu yang sejenak merapikan rambut nya berujar setengah berbisik, "Seenggak nya pekerjaan ini ngasih elo beberapa keuntungan. Nanti kalau si Hyoga kesini kan bisa elo kasih makanan yang isi nya racun."

Lampu bohlam langsung menyala di atas kepala Ikki. "Tumben banget elo bisa mikir seencer gitu. Eh, tapi tetep aja gue gak bisa mantau Shun. Jarak UKS sama Kantin 'kan jauh banget." Ikki pun ambruk kembali ke pangkuan kursi dan pundung dengan aura hitam-hitam di sekitar nya. Jabu hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil mengelus-elus punggung Ikki. "Sabar ya, bro. Namanya juga cobaan hidup."

"Ternyata ada kalian disini." Ikki dan Jabu mendongak ke samping. Ikki mengernyitkan dahi. "Pegasus Tenma. Loh, kok?"

Tenma tersenyum miris sebelum menjawab, "Kayaknya kita nasib jadi penjaga kantin, Ikki."

"Kau juga jadi penjaga kantin, Tenma-san? Padahal Seiya jadi guru TIK, terus Koga jadi murid 9A," tanya Jabu heran. Tenma menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk. "Nama nya juga keputusan mutlak. Sasha juga jadi penjaga Koperasi."

"Kalau Alone sih, dia jadi Guru Seni Lukis. Kebetulan dia juga jago ngelukis," ucap Tenma sambil tersenyum. "Sudah, Ikki-san. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Tenang aja! Di deket UKS udah ada yang tugas nya ngawasin adik mu sama Cygnus Saint itu."

"Siapa?" tanya Ikki. Tenma mengedipkan sebelah mata nya. "Nanti kamu juga tahu sendiri."

"Apa kalian merasakan cosmo negatif di sekitar sini?"

"HANTUUU!"

GUBRAK! GEDEBUG!

Tenma yang berhasil bangun duluan memandang ke orang misterius yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. "Eh? Virgo Fudo?"

"Salam sejahtera. Semoga Buddha memberkati."

Sementara Jabu dibantu berdiri oleh Tenma dan Ikki, ia menanyai Gold Saint dengan mata heterochrome itu, "Kau kan juga guru, kenapa tidak di kelas?"

"Mengenai itu tidak penting. Saya tanya sekali lagi. Apa kalian merasakan cosmo negatif di sekitar sini?" Mereka bertiga saling pandang. "Cosmo negatif?" gumam Jabu bingung.

Ikki dan Tenma membelalak kemudian saling pandang.

"Hades!"

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

.

.

AKHIRNYA BISA UPDATE KILAT! YEEEYYY~! *bersorak-sorak gaje*

Semua nama OC itu beneran nama temen-teman saya. Khusus kelas 7 itu adik kelas saya, kelas 9 kakak kelas saya. Meski gak pada apal semua sih. Sisa nya cuman bikin-bikinan aja. X)

Gimana? Tambah gaje, kan? Pengen nya sih update pas pagi. Tapi gegara kewajiban buat shopping lebaran bareng Papa tercinta aku, ya apa boleh buat kalau mesti update malem-malem. *nangis sesegukan sambil ngusap mata* X"(

Nah, bagi yang mau request Gold Saint atau Bronze Saint kesayangan, bisa dicantumin sekaligus pas review. Request terbanyak bakal di wujudin di chapter berikut nya.

Nantikan terus kelanjutan cerita nya. Michie Masako Ryoko pamit.

Mataa~


End file.
